michellestvfandomcom-20200213-history
But Seriously, Folks
Synopsis At a comedy club, the spotlight's on Joey... until Phyllis Diller takes his place on stage. Plot Summary Jesse is teaching DJ how to play the guitar. DJ came up with the idea for a band called The Bracelets. They play for a while then take a break. Joey is practicing his comedy routine for tonight because there will be an agent from HBO there. DJ, Stephanie, Danny and Jesse go to watch Joey do his routine. Joey is about to go on stage when Phyllis Diller is there and she gets asked up. Phyllis was up on stage for an hour and half. Once she leaves a bunch of people leave. Joey gets up on stage and the HBO person leaves and more and more people leave. The next morning Joey is shown in a suit because he was given up comedy. He is going to get a real job. He says he was glad he found out he wasn’t good while he was still young. DJ and Danny don’t like the Joey is being all serious. Jesse and Danny are looking at day cares for Michelle because if Joey gets a job no one will be at home to watch Michelle. Joey comes home and says he found two jobs but both had really stupid reasons not to take them. Jesse says that is eight jobs now that he hasn’t taken. Jesse and DJ are trying to play the guitar again. Jesse tells DJ a story about dedication. DJ says she is going to quit the Bracelets and she said the same thing Joey said when he gave up comedy. Jesse comes up with a plan to get Joey to do his routine again. Jesse says he is going to play music at the same club Joey did his routine at. Jesse instead chooses to do Joey’s comedy and ruin it. So Joey gets upset and Jesse challenges him to do a better job and Joey gets back on stage and loves it. Joey decides to get a job that he can do at home so he can still watch the girls and do his act. Joey is ready to leave but Jesse tells him about DJ quitting guitar so Joey has to talk her into again. DJ decides she will learn the guitar again. References Venus Go-Gos Mr. Ed Bullwinkle David Letterman Johnny Carson HBO Elmer Fudd Quotes and Trivia After Joey quits comedy and comes out in a business suit. Joey: Please call me Joe. It is more sophisticated, more grown-upy. After Joey decides to go back into comedy Jesse and Danny have a talk with him. Jesse: Now it seems we have a problem with one of my little nieces. Joey: We do? Danny: Jesse told me when you quit comedy DJ quit guitar. Joey: She did. Jesse: Apparently the kid looks up to you for some strange reason. Joey: She does? Danny: And you know what to do about it. Joey: I do? Both: You do. Joey: I do. Jesse: You see he did. Didn’t he? Cast Main Cast Danny Tanner - Bob Saget Jesse Cochrane - John Stamos Joey Gladstone - Dave Coulier DJ Tanner - Candace Cameron Stephanie Tanner - Jodie Sweetin Other Cast Michelle Tanner - Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen Kimmy Gibbler - Andrea Barber Phyllis Diller - Herself Emcee - Bruce Baum Ed Alonzo - Himself